Fall
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: This is a fanfic dedicated for my boyfriend Rob, Happy Birthday baby, I love you! Maka and Kid are in love, and it hurts them that the two of them don't know. Crash By You Me At Six, I don't own the song it belongs to You Me At Six KidXMaka enjoy! xx


_Hey it's KidxMaka4eva!_

_I'm writing this story for a special someone,_

_Someone who owns my heart and has a right to keep it._

_Happy Birthday Rob, I love you x_

_**Crash – You me at six**_

* * *

><p><em><em>~Fall~

He took a step forward, placed his hand on the microphone and grasped hold of it. He held it firmly so the crowd in front of him wouldn't be able to see his shaking fingers. Keeping his eyes closed he took another step closer placing his hand on the other side, linking his fingers with the other hand. Then finally, he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Wait, where you say you've been, who you been with, where you say you're going, who you going with?"

And he began to sing…

Death the Kid POV:

There's a girl that I love, I know that she loves me too, she just can't admit it to herself. I don't blame her, were friends. And that's all that we'll ever be…

Maka POV:

I saw him today, he looked at me how he normally would, but this time he smiled, then he carried on walking. He doesn't know what I feel for him, I love him. He won't talk to me anymore, not after I told him that I have to move, he never normally even smiles at me, the first time in weeks… I felt those butterflies that would fly around in my stomach whenever he would say my name.

_~ Keep me on my toes,  
>Keep me in the know.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

It seems like forever, since the last time I said her name. She probably thinks I don't even waste my breath on her anymore. But I waste my thoughts, but I love every single moment of it that she is in my mind, every single moment I see the flashback of her smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck. I miss it all…

Maka POV:

I'm starting to believe that he doesn't care anymore, I'm thinking that he doesn't care about the fact that I'm not gonna be around anymore. I bet he won't even notice that I'm gone. He'll probably just carry on with his life as if nothing was missing from it, as if I never meant anything to him…

_~ Wait, keep me in your skin,  
>Keep me in your chest.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

When I saw her today, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her emerald green eyes, they shone like the sun and the moon combined. Shinning more beautifully than the brightest star in the sky. I would find that star, and show her to it, and prove to that star that it wasn't the most beautiful thing in the whole world. She was…

Maka POV:

I couldn't stop staring at him. My eyes were locked to his figure, it was so hard to look away. I thought that if I looked away I wouldn't be able to see him again, but every time I managed to move my gaze they always ran back to him, like he was the only thing in the whole world that I should be staring at, the only thing…

_~ I wait for it to start,  
>I wait for it to end.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

I walked over to her. She looked somewhat startled by the fact that I had walked over to her, but then she smiled.

"So how's packing going?" I stammered rubbing the back of my neck "You almost done?"

I immediately regretted everything I said, I sounded like I couldn't wait to get rid of her. Why do I always say the wrong things?

Her smile faded "Yeah, papa and I are pretty much done. Were leaving in a couple of days"

Maka POV:  
>He couldn't wait till I left. I told him that I was finished, when really we have about another five rooms to pack.<p>

"So how are you and Liz?" I smiled trying to break the awkward silence.

I regretted asking him. I didn't wanna know about him and his new girlfriend. But still, since I asked, he started to talk about her. It was the biggest conversation we shared in weeks, I loved every second of it.

_~ Keep me on my toes,  
>Keep me in the know.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

She asked me about me and my new girlfriend. The truth is, I only got with Liz so it looked like I got over her. I wish that she knew that. I'd pick her over any girl that I'm with, I wish she knew that too. I could tell that she wasn't bothered when she asked me, like she didn't care. Well I suppose she didn't, she's gonna go to a new school and meet new friends now. And I'm not okay with that…

Maka POV:

I bet that his really happy now that his with Liz. When I see the two of them together, it always makes me think that that's what me and him could've become. But we didn't. Instead my dad chose to move out of Death City. He claimed that it would be better for us since momma died. He stood in front of me, he was laughing, probably talking about the moments him and Liz had once shared. I tried to force myself to listen, but I couldn't. He loves Liz now. And I'm not okay with that…

_~ But when I looked at her,  
>I thought of only you.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

I looked away from her. Otherwise I knew I would burst into tears. Every time I saw her face, it reminded me of every moment I longed to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. Her red, rosy, plumped lips, that I could never press mine against, never…

Maka POV:

He couldn't even look at me. I watched him keep turning his head away, probably trying to plan his escape to get away from me. I couldn't understand why he couldn't look me in the eye, it was like he knew that Liz was gonna come walking down the road towards him and he couldn't wait to see he. He never cared for me like he does for her…

_~ If only there was proof,  
>I could use to show it's true.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

I finally turned my head to stare at her, my god she was the most beautiful creation god had ever made. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her all over, but I couldn't.

"I'm gonna miss you when you're gone" I rubbed the back of my neck again, trying to hide my the fact I was so nervous around her.

I couldn't picture my life without her. Every time I tried everything would just go blurry, then when I thought of her smile, it would all come back as if she was the reason it did.

Maka POV:

I could tell he didn't mean it. He was standing there playing with his hair at the back, probably grabbing hold of the strands in frustration as to why I couldn't leave him alone. But I couldn't picture my life without him. It was completely impossible to do, he was a part of my life, he was all I needed to get me through the day, to pull me through the bad, and he would be the good that he took me to.

_~ We were young,  
>We were in our teens.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

The first day that I met her, I'll never forget that day, it's a part of me now.

_I was running around in the playground. Trying to get the ball from the other people. I was the shadow, chasing my feet, trying to stay connected, trying to take me away._

_I fell. I put my arms out in front of me, trying to stop my fall but all I did was graze the skin off of my palms and cut my knee open._

"_Ow!" I yelped as I hit the ground._

_Tears of pain formed in the corner of my eyes, running down my cheeks and dripping off of my chin._

_A shadow was formed over me, blocking the sun out of the way leaving behind a dark figure._

"_Are you okay?" Said the young girl in front of me "That looked like I nasty fall"_

_As soon as I looked at her, the pain went away…_

Maka POV:

I remember holding my hand out towards him, the butterflies I felt as he placed his hand in mine. We spent the rest of the day together after that. We went to the library, the cafeteria, and the basketball court after school. We became great friends, but we became nothing more. We never would have…

_~ It wasn't real love,  
>Spent it behind bars.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

I love her more than anything in the whole world, there isn't anything on earth that I want, more than I want to be with her. More than I want to throw my arms around her, and bury he small body inside of me skin, I want to hold her until the end of time, there's nothing else I could possibly ask for. She's all I need to walk this world.

Maka POV:

He loves his girlfriend, he doesn't love me, I know he doesn't, he can't, he never will. I just wish that I could see what it must have felt like to hold my lips against his, just for a second, just till the end of time, that's all I'm asking. Is that too much to have. There's nothing that could make me feel more warm and fuzzy to life, nothing…

_~ Oh, it's sad to think,  
>We just let it be,<br>Prisoners of love._

Death the Kid POV:

"Well I guess I'll see you around" I smiled at her.

Her eyes stared down towards her feet "Yeah I guess…"

I stuttered as I took a step towards. She hesitated, not knowing what I was doing. I took another step towards her and slowly I wrapped my arms around her.

"I hope I'll see you again" I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly a tear ran down my cheek.

My heart shattered into five million pieces as I held her for the last time.

Maka POV:

He gave me a friendly hug. My heart fluttered and skipped several beats, as I felt his body against mine. The warmth of his body was everything I had ever wanted. I cant remember the last time I had hugged someone and felt like this. It was the best hug I had ever been given. And I'll never forget it…

_~ It's so, easy for it to be,  
>Something you second guess.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

As I slowly pulled away from the hug, I quickly wiped away the tears so she didn't know I had been crying over her shoulder. I turned around and started walking up the road towards gallows manor. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I wanted to turn back around and run after her, but I couldn't. I couldn't let her know how I felt.

Maka POV:

He never turned back around after he walked away. He couldn't look at me one last time before I left this place. I guessed that he had done it for the best, but still I lingered to feel his lips against mine. I stepped forward towards the direction he had walked in. But something inside me stopped me from going any further. I couldn't run after him. I couldn't let him know how I felt.

_~ Easy to read,  
>Don't let it become,<em>

Death the Kid POV:

I kicked a pebble in anger. Kicking it into the wall in front of me as I walked up the path to my front door. I placed my hand in my pocket to pull out the key, but I couldn't place it in the lock just yet. I stood outside the door for several moments, hoping she was going to run up the path behind me and tell me that she loved me. But she never did. I stood there clenching the key in my fist, so hard the metal was about to snap and dig into my palm.

Maka POV:

I stood there for a little while longer, I thought he might run back and tell me that he loved me, but I knew that was never going to happen. But a part of me still wouldn't believe it wasn't going to happen. I stood there in the freezing cold holding my hands in my pockets, waiting for the courage to walk to him.

_~ A meaningless routine,  
>It's meaningless to me.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

A gust of wind blew past the front of my face, blowing my bangs to the left side of my face. I stood there staring at the ground, staring at the dirty pavement that was underneath my feet. She was everything, she was everything Liz wasn't and I couldn't lose that. I kept replaying our last words over and over again. I wanted them to stay locked in my mind forever. I never wanted to forget what I could have got.

Maka POV:

Another big gust of wind blew against my bare skin, causing a shiver up my spine. I watched the cars zoom past in front of me. Everything around me was moving so fast, I didn't want to leave yet, I didn't want leave Death City, not now, not when I knew I had a chance to be with him. But for some reason I knew that I didn't. His with Liz now, his happy, his as happy as I could ever make him be. I just wish I could be the reason to make him smile.

_~ But when I looked at her,  
>I thought of only you.<em>

Death the Kid POV:

I span around, beginning to run back up the path that led to my front gate. I pushed it open and ran through it, starting to run up the path to where I left the love of my life. The wind tried to push me back, but I fought it. I carried on running up the path, thinking about everything and every reason why I loved her. I ran round the corner of the shops, running down a dark alley way and round another corner. I had to tell her, I had to tell her that I loved her!

I stopped running. I stood completely still. My heart raced in my chest, excitement and because of the running. My eyes were locked, staring at the completely empty space in front of me.

I lost her…

Maka POV:

I left. I walked home and began to finish packing everything. Tears filled my eyes as I piled things in boxes. Memories of the things he gave me and pictured of me, him and the gang. I knew I would never forget him, and I sort of knew he would never forget me. Well… that's what I had to believe, that's what I must believe, because I have to believe that true love is still possible.

I love him…

_~ If only there was proof,  
>I could use to show it's true.<em>

He stepped away from the microphone taking in a deep breath as tears dripped off of his cheeks and landed on the floor in front of him. He tapped his foot against the ground to the music as he linked his fingers again over the microphone.

He placed his lips to it again and carried on singing "Just crash, fall down, I'll wrap my arms around you now. Just crash, it's our time now, to make this work second time round"

He took another step back, just so he could quickly wipe away the tears that were rolling down his face again.

He placed his lips to the microphone one last time "Maka Albarn, I love you, never forget that…"

* * *

><p><em>Rob, you are the air the words that I speak,<em>

_You are the music that I hear,_

_You are the air that I breathe,_

_I love you,_

_You mean everything to me…_

_Happy __Birthday!_


End file.
